


Nights to Remember

by komuxi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ballroom Dancing, Contracts, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Gangs, Guns, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Angst, Manipulation, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Modern Era, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Assault, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Smut, Torture, Undercover Missions, chrollo is a gang leader, inspired by a song, pariston is an asshole, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: Being an undercover agent wasn't easy, especially when your target was the leader of a gang and charming.But what happens when he grows an interest in you?
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the song in this chapter is https://youtu.be/-veSbGt7Gk8 :))

You would take a deep breath before stepping into the ballroom, the sound of your heels deafened by the music in the background. 

The place had the scent of vanilla and lavender, making you forget about your mission for a moment. "Pull yourself together, [Y/N]!" You'd think to yourself, pinching your skin. You weren't here to meet a potential lover nor goof off with a friend- no. Your boss made sure to buy you an elegant white and golden dress that fits your body perfectly and a ticket to the event itself. Of course, he didn't buy it for you _just because_. You were here to find the gang so-called 'Phantom Troupe''s leader and pry certain information from him.

That was all. You were allowed to get a drink or two, and perhaps eat something small, but nothing more and nothing else. 

A song began to play; piano soothing and violin gentle. If you recalled, this was the theme of a movie called 'Howl's Moving Castle', but you weren't quite sure. Shaking your head, you headed over to the dancing floor and began to look around for someone who matched with the description of that you were looking for. Unbeknownst to you, many had settled their eyes onto your frame. I mean, who wouldn't? With the way your hair fell over your back, dress cupping your frame ever so beautifully and makeup looking so charmingly natural, it were to be expected.

Out of the blue, two taps on your shoulder made you turn.

"May I have this dance, miss?" A woman would ask, her voice like an angel's. 'Oh well, what's more there to lose?' You'd think to yourself, giving her a nod and holding her hand as she guided you into the crowds of people dancing in pairs. She would settle her hand on your waist and bring the two of you together, chests nearly touching. You would follow her movements, twirling whenever it came to do so. It seemed that you lost yourself before she let go of your hand and she headed on to dance with someone else.

Before you could ask anything about the matter, a hand would snake its way into your waist and another would place your own hand onto the stranger's shoulder. You looked up, eyes widening at realizing who _this_ person standing in front of you was. He began to move to the rhythm of the song, a smirk on his lips.

"I am going to guess you're here for me, right?" The man would tilt his head, holding your hand in the air for the two of you to walk in a circle. You would only glare at him, taking a hold of him back and pushing your bodies together to move faster as the song carried on. He would spin you around and let you fall, only to catch you with both of his arms.

"My, I have no idea what you're talking about!" You'd lie, cocking your head to the side and gathering yourself to continue dancing. He would only chuckle, pushing himself even further into your frame and lowered his head. 

"Are you sure about that, [L/N] [Y/N]?" He would whisper, leaving little to no space for you to answer as he spun you around once more and pulled you onto his chest. Now, you were in full view of everyone, and, a good number of the people inside were just simply staring at the two of you.

"You don't want to cause a scene, right? Act natural." His hands would settle on your waist as he rested his chest on your back, moving in swift and precise motions. You followed his lead, turning around once more to look at him face-to-face and slowly blink at him.

"I am going to guess you're the Phantom Troupe's leader, right?" You would mock his question from earlier, letting your arms rest on his neck and leaving no space for him to leave.

"Hmm..." He would hum, looking off to the side. "You are correct. My name is Chrollo Lucifer." He'd continue, guiding the two of you into the corner of the stage little by little. Too lost by his charms, you didn't realize the moment the two of you were alone. 

In a corner.

Just the two of you.

The song had already died down, the air cold and stiff in the cornet you stood. Quickly, you let your arms fall to your chest and crossed them, glaring at the man.

"What is it that you want to know about me?" Chrollo would tilt his head to the side with a smile- charming and kind. Was it all just for show? Was he trying to seduce you to escape into the darkness once again? Probably. But, you weren't going to let him get away so easily.

"I couldn't care less about _you._ " You spat, trying to make sure he knew you weren't interested in him, rather, about his gang. Even if you _were_ asked to ask about his past, you were using one of your tactics to pry information from him more easily.

"Is that so, miss?" He would sigh, leaning in closer to your body and raised his hand to caress your cheek. "Then, there's no need for me to stay. No matter how many times you ask, I won't leak any information about my crew." Chrollo had begun to walk away, his back already blending in with the dark halls of the ballroom.

"No! Hold on, wait!" You shouted, running to where he was and holding the man's arm.

He would turn around, eyes piercing through your very own.

"Alright, I lied." You would admit, staring off into the side to hide your embarrassment. "I want to know about you." You continued, softening the grip on his arm once he relaxed into it.

"Do _you_ want to know about it? Or is it your boss who wants to know about me?" Chrollo asked, his voice a tease this time. 

Caught red-handed, again.  
Just how exactly did he know so much about you?!

"Both." You responded, no longer wanting to lie to the man. If he knew so much about you and the association you worked under, there was no denying he could sense a false statement from miles away.

A silence grew between the two of you, making the situation more and more awkward by the second.

"Alright, then." He grinned, lowering himself to slip a paper inside your bag.

"I'll be waiting." Chrollo whispered in your ear, a chuckle leaving his lips as he backed away and finally let himself vanish.

You would let out a groan, looking to the side and admiring the way pairs would dance.

_"This is definitely a night to remember..."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, howdy, [Y/N]!" Your boss greeted you- his creepy smile and button looking eyes sending a shiver down your spine. "Did you catch him?" His tone would get colder, but face would remain the same. Perhaps that was why Pariston was so creepy. Nobody was able to read him.

"I caught him, but he slipped away." You answered, sitting down on the chair in front of his desk. The dress he had given you was long on the backside, but far too short on the front. Despite your hands pulling at the bottom, the cloth would just barely cover your crotch. Had he done it on purpose? Only he would know the answer to that.

"Hmm." Pariston hummed, the sound of his chair rolling through the wood making you jump. Apart from his thoughts being unknown, it was his possible actions that made you frightened of him.

He was suddenly in front of you, bending down to meet your face and forcing you to look at him with his hand. "I'll give you a week to find him." The man would smile, caressing your cheek before dropping his hand down to your neck. "If you don't, you'll have to rely on _other_ ways to pay me back." His hand ran through the outline of your collarbone, making you stiffen up.

"I won't need to resort to that." You would only whisper, letting out a sigh as he finally backed up and gave you some personal space for once. 

"I'm sad about that, but!" Pariston leaned over his desk and picked out a paper. "It does say here that I must give you a week to do whatever I ask before paying me in other ways. There's no way you're getting out of this, by the way." He snickered, leaning himself down once again to stare into your eyes. "Once these seven days are over, you're _all mine._ "

You stood up, fixed your dress, and turned around. No matter how hard you tried to ignore it, you could feel his stare. The man was frightening, there was no denying that. The only way you could possibly defend yourself would be using pepper spray, and even then, it still would not work against him. Pariston was a smart man- reflexes quick and strong. Trying to use that against him would be like throwing a cockroach into a room of radiation; practically useless. Jesus take the wheel if you even dared to stand up to his orders! His threats would put you like a deer in the headlights and you could only nod to whatever he said. 

"Bye, darlin'~" Pariston cooed, voice like a snake. Well, not like a _literal_ snake, but, if you could put your finger on what the reptile would sound like, he fitted perfectly. It was funny, considering he was the Rat Zodiac. After shutting the door behind you, Beans gave you a smile. Was it genuine or out of pity? I mean, who wouldn't pity you?! You had been through so much shit even Satan himself would welcome you with open arms for a hug. You were never religious, but the thought of a man being deemed as evil comforting you seemed... more heartwarming than what it should.

"Are you alright, [L/N]-san?" The green blob asked, voice comforting, unlike Pariston's. 

"No, but it's not as if I can just escape, right?" You chuckled, trying to lighten up the fact that you were chained to your boss' hand until you completed what you had to. "I just have to find and turn that gang leader in. Although I do reckon it won't be easy." You would continue as you stepped out of the building, unbeknownst to the fact that a certain someone was listening in to your small conversation.

"Drink some tea, if you will." Beans smiled, patting you on the leg and handing over a coat big enough to cover your body. "So long as we're at the office, he won't pull anything off." He reassured, or at least tried to.

"Oh, trust me," You groaned, looking down at the secretariat. "that guy probably has a kink for public-sex. Wouldn't surprise me if he did as he wanted right then and there." You admitted with the roll of your eyes, letting out a small chuckle at the sight of a flustered Beans. It wasn't as if you didn't have the kink yourself, but with Pariston? Hell to the _no_.

"Now that Netero is gone, he is the new owner of the company, so he can do as he pleases. Not to mention, I can't pay him with money, that guy has an infinite amount of it." Your hands fell to your sides, defeated.

"I'll be sure to protect you, I-" Beans tried to reassure you once more, but you slapped him back to reality with your words.

"I only have one week before the time to capture that gang's leader runs out." You looked into the distance, letting out a sigh. A puff of smoke would follow, air far too cold to bear. "If I don't, he'll keep me with him at all times." A tear ran down your cheek, regretting every single decision that brought you into this whole mess all at once. 

After thanking Beans for the coat he had given you, you dragged your feet across the pavement to get to your apartment. You were aware someone was following you, but at this point, everything seemed better than being stuck with your boss.

Shoving the keys into your door's lock, your legs finally gave out as you stumbled inside and kicked your high-heels off. Despite trying so hard to keep yourself together and prove your pride to be strong, Pariston had been the last drop of water to break the dam. A flood of tears quickly piled up and the mix of a scream and sob would soon follow. Your hands cupped your face, trying to imitate the warmth a potential lover could provide. But your own pair of hands could only do so much as they shivered from the cold air outside.

Upon locking the door to your apartment, you didn't have the energy to make yourself some dinner. The dance at the ball, tall high-heels, and threats from your boss had put you in a tired state. So much so, that, once you touched the comfortable mattress you slept in, you stripped and only left yourself in underwear, falling asleep in an instant. To put it simply, you didn't care if the windows to your room were open. Didn't care about the people who had been following you. If they kidnapped you, it'd be like receiving a gift on Christmas Eve. 

Your thoughts had little to no time to stay in your head once you fell asleep, as the sound of thunder rocked you like a baby to sleep.

\----------------------------- 

"Do you want me to kill?" Feitan furrowed his brows, not really giving a shit about his impediment speech and already taking out an elongated knife that was kept inside a pocket. Pakunoda had the tendency to slap members who asked for orders indirectly to their leader, as it seemed disrespectful, at least to her. But Feitan had been a member from the start, so hitting him would be like hitting family- something she'd never dare to do.

A man emerged from the shadows of an abandoned building, coat open to expose his body, hair slicked back with gel, and some emerald earrings. He gave a gentle smile before closing a book he was holding. 

"No need for that, Feitan." Chrollo answered and walked down the tallest rock in the room, steps silent and careful. "Don't harm her. Protect her if you will, actually." He added, which made Uvogin choke on a beer he was drinking. The others only stared at him with wide-eyes, all except Machi and Pakunoda. The two were the well-kept ones, and never made a fuss of their leader's orders unless it would put him in danger. Chrollo was a strong man, he wasn't going to let himself be captured by a fragile female, right?

Feitan only snickered and shoved the weapon back into his pocket. He had a thing for torturing people, so the opportunity of doing so made him excited.

Not in a perverted way, of course.

"Why do you want to keep her safe, daichou?" One would ask, their voice sinister. Like a clown's.

"I've grown interested." Chrollo admitted, turning around right before entering the shadows. "Don't hurt her, Hisoka." He quickly vanished after saying his statement, and the other members would soon follow.


	3. Chapter 3

After you woke up and took a shower, you would put on some black dressing pants and a white button-up shirt. The sleeves cupped at your wrist and would still cover your whole hands. Giving that it was winter, you slid on the dark blue coat given by to you by Beans and started to pack your bag. You had no idea how you could find the Phantom Troupe's leader, given that he had only been spotted twice in his whole life.

Groaning, you left the room to your apartment and made sure to lock it. Two kids would run past you, one with fluffy, white hair, and the other with spiked up, black hair. The sight of children playing always warmed your heart. Despite the fact that you didn't want kids, you couldn't help but smile at the sights. 

There was still some time left before you had to be at the office, which put you into the position you were currently in. In the quiet booth of a cafe, distanced away from anyone and everything. It had been far too long since you could enjoy the warmth of hot cocoa. Far too long since you had last been interrupted.

But the devil never seemed to be too far away from you.

You choked on your drink upon seeing Pariston walk outside the cafe and would then face the inside. _"Fuck these glass windows!"_ you cursed inside your head, rolling your eyes once you saw he had already turned on his heel and was headed inside. Your foot tapped rapidly and mind too blank to think of something. Just as he was about to reach your table, a man sat down across from you. Your eyes widened at seeing who it was, but as he brought a finger up to his lips, you kept quiet and remained calm.

"Oh, [Y/N], I didn't know you came here!" Pariston grinned, clapping his hands. "And who may this be?" He looked down at the man in front of you, tilting his head. You couldn't sound uncertain or worried, else his suspicion would only get higher.

"My boyfriend." You answered with a smile, gently cupping the man's hand on your own and giving it a squeeze. He'd return it and proceed to kiss your middle finger before glancing at your boss. 

"My, you never told me you had a partner!" He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Still, that won't stop me from getting what I want if you don't catch _you know who!_." Pariston smiled before turning on his heel and waving himself off. A groan left your throat and your head dropped to the table. You were still holding the Phantom Troupe's leader's hand.

"Hmm." Chrollo would hum before starting to give you a message with his hands, making you melt into the feeling. For a moment, you had completely ignored the fact that the guy in front of you was a murderer. You sat up and cleared your throat, gently taking your hand back.

"I know I'm just a stranger to you, but please help me? My boss won't leave me the _fuck_ alone if I don't give you in!" You whined and furrowed your brows, turning your head to face the window and admiring the snow that was coming down. "I can't even lie to him. He can see right through me and he knows we're not together." You tapped your finger on the table, anxiety already filling your head. "Hell, he knows I don't even know you." You continued, rubbing your temples with the pads of your fingers.

"I could help you get rid of him." Chrollo answered and slipped a piece of paper on the table before standing up and leaving. You had little to no room to answer before the man was gone- again.

The paper would only consist of directions. If you recalled, the city so-called "Meteor City" had been abandoned years ago. Should you really trust him? A man who was well known for being the leader of a group of thieves who murdered if necessary? Well, yet again, what could possibly be worse than Pariston?

You ordered a coffee and left shortly afterward, wrapping the white scarf around your neck multiple times. Snow would fall on your hair and once you stepped inside the building, you tapped the palm of your hand on the top of your head to melt the snow away. You stepped into the elevator and pressed the 29th floor, the one below the last one and where your boss's office was.

The sound of elevator music eased your mind for a minute. Just what the hell had you gotten yourself into?  
To go with a thief or stay with the devil?

The ladder was most certainly not the option you were opting for.

\-----------------------------

Chrollo stepped into the inside of the Troupe's base, the sound of his heels echoing through the room.

"It is likely someone might come to this place." He called out, looking down at his crew. Feitan looked up and was already wielding his blade, but as the man raised his hand, he'd put it away. "She is not a threat. Do not hurt her." Chrollo added as he began to light up a number of candles, making the atmosphere cozier.

"She?" Uvogin asked with a brow raised, a smirk plastered across his face. "Is it the female you mentioned yesterday?" He grinned, taking a sip from his beer. 

"Yes." Chrollo answered, sitting down with a book on hand. "And," the leader added, clearing his throat to make sure he caught everyone's attention. "a certain man is bothering her. The same man who wants me captured." He only smiled at stating what he said, but everyone was already on edge. For one, Feitan's blood lust was already running.

"I'm guessing you know what I want you to do. However," Chrollo finally pulled his eyes away from the book, looking down at his troupe. "he's a rich man, so he will be going to the auction. There, we can take some items and I'll take care of him myself."

Machi and Pakunoda hummed, acknowledging their leader's orders. Feitan said nothing and headed over to a room that was inside the abandoned building. Shalnark and the others kept up with their game of cards.

\-----------------------------

The phone on your desk ringed and all you could do was cringe at seeing the number.

"Hope I'm not disturbing your work a lot, dear~!" Pariston's voice came through the speaker as soon as you picked up the phone. God, you wanted to end the call already.

"No, sir, you are not." You lied, keeping yourself composed. The last thing you wanted was to give him some sass- which was a practical deathwish. "Is there something you'd want me to do?"

"Come to my office as soon as you can, alright, darlin'?" He spoke, his voice laced with honey. It wasn't cute nor charming, just straight up annoying. 

"Of course, I'll be there soon." You hummed before slamming the phone back into its original place, catching the attention of the other workers. They all gave you a look full of pity, and one of your friends patted you on the back as you headed towards the elevator.

The doors opened to the last floor, revealing the office of glass windows in front, desks on the room, and a midget running around with a handful of papers. You took your sweet ass time in walking into your boss' office, but alas, you had to enter either way. As soon as you stepped into the big room, Pariston greeted you with a smile.

"You made it here quick!" He sat up from his chair, already making his way over to you as you did the same to him. "I wanted to talk to you about something." The man continued, clicking a light switch that didn't turn on a light, and it seemed of no use. Of course, you had no idea it pulled up a curtain that was invisible from the inside but made it impossible that someone could look into the office from the outside.

"What would that be about, sir?" You asked, making your way over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. He followed, sitting in his own chair, which in all honesty, looked like a king's throne.

"Tomorrow, an auction will be taking part in YorkNew. I'd like you to come with me." Pariston grinned, resting his head on his hand.

Was this an opportunity? If you talked to Chrollo about this, he'll help you for sure! Of course, it'd be for a prize... but it was going to be worth it in the end!

"I'll do it. Do you have something for me to wear or do I wear a dress of mine?" Deep down, you were hoping to wear something of yours. Pariston always made sure to put you in something figure-fitted, short, and expensive. On the other hand, when you got out of this man's leash around you, you'd keep the dresses. If you got out of the whole fiasco, that is...

"I'm glad you asked!" Your boss jumped from his chair, quickly walking towards a bag on a couch. "I got you this. I'd prefer it if you wore it, considering this auction will only allow expensive-looking people in."

_Ouch._ While you never took his words to heart, being called "poor-looking" definitely hit a toll on you.

"Okay." You answered, trying to ignore his harsh comment and taking the bag as he handed it over to you. "At what time will you be picking me up, then?"

"At 10. Don't make me wait, else I'll go in myself." Pariston shot you a smile as you began to stand up from the chair. "Unless, of course, you'd want me to be there~" He added, running his tongue over his lips and winked. You only looked away and walked out of the room, noticing how it was impossible to look inside when you turned around.

"Oh, [Name]!" Beans called out, catching your attention. "Pariston didn't try anything funny, right? Once he puts those blinds up, we can't see anything nor enter as the door is also automatically locked..." He asked, a worried tone on his voice.

"No, but thank you for asking." You smiled, bowing before walking towards the elevator and going back into your office.

The rest of the day went by as usual, and once you reached Meteor City, you followed the instructions to get to the Troupe's base.

"And turn a right...?" You mumbled, colliding with a wall and nearly falling to the ground. "Bitch." You cursed, hit the barricade with your first, and managed to break a piece off. It surprised you, considering you weren't all that physically strong.

Once you looked up, the building didn't look as bad as the others. Some of the windows were broken- sure, but for the most part, it still kept its shape. By the looks of it, the abandoned place had been a church, as a few of the colored windows were still intact had that certain design.

You walked inside the building, kicking some rocks with your feet and jumping over ruble. No candles were to be around, leaving only the dim moonlight as your only source of light. Thankfully, though, the hall you were walking in was warm. You'd expected it to be cold and still, but it was the complete opposite.

Just as you were on top of a pile of rocks and glass, the sound of voices made you stop your movements, but lucky you, your foot slipped and you fell to the ground. A piece of something managed to scratch your cheek, but you bit your lip to prevent any sounds from coming out.

"Oh?" A voice filled your ears, causing you to look up and immediately regret your decision of coming here. The man was tall, hair like a lion's mane and broad build. "Are you the one who boss mentioned?"

Your eyes locked with his and you felt like a sheep in a wolf's den. He was big, strong, and you knew for a fact that if you ever got his grip on any of your limbs, there was no going back. Regaining yourself, you stood up and ran your hands through your coat to take off the dust that had gathered.

"Boss?" You asked, clenching your fists. Was the chairman working with Chrollo? _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-"_

"Is it not the one he mentioned?" Another voice entered the hall, making you jump. You hadn't even seen it coming, but before you knew it, a knife was pressed against your neck.

"Mentioned who?! Chrollo gave me these instruc-" You were interrupted, however, as a sharp end was dragged on the bottom of your jaw. All you could do was jump forward, which, on the good side, separated you from the midget who had cut into your skin. On the contrary, however, one hand the size of a fucking dog wrapped around your shoulder. It wasn't using force, but still hurt and took you by surprise.

"Feitan, is that how we greet our guests?" The man snickered, flashing his teeth as he did so. Hell, the man even _looked_ like a lion with those fangs... "Especially one who's this pretty. If she isn't the one boss mentioned, I pick her." He grinned, leaning himself down to blow air into your neck. All you could do was a standstill, the tiny hairs of your body standing up.

"No use boss' name." Feitan argued, which, deep down, made you laugh a bit. The way he said it removed some of the stress on your shoulders away.

"Uh..." You murmured, trying to take your limb back. It didn't budge at all, though. "Is your boss by any chance named Chrollo? He sent me here..." You continued, and for once you could feel relief as the arm on your shoulder released.

"Uvogin, you idiot." The short man barked, shoving his knife back into his coat and disappearing into the shadows. 

"Excuse our behavior. We don't welcome people here." Lion mane mentioned but had no intention of bowing to indicate a sincere apology. The blood still ran down your neck, and you wondered if you should escape or follow to wherever the hell he was taking you.

Once you stepped into (what you guessed was) the main room, a number of people settled their eyes onto your frame.

There was a girl with spiky, pink hair.  
Another with short and straight, blond hair. Cute nose, too.  
A man with a big build and black, short hair.  
Another man with a baby face and yellow hair.  
A woman with short, black hair and a young face.  
There were many others too, but describing them seemed close to impossible. One looked like a mop, another like a... mummy?, and another one like a clown? 

"Did Chrollo give you directions to get here?" The woman with blond hair asked, walking closer to you. You couldn't lie to yourself, she was beautiful.

"Oh." You paused and looked up, not really catching the moment she was in front of you. "Yeah, uh..." You'd shove your hand into your pocket and take out the piece of paper, handing it over to her. She would only hum and nod, placing her hand on your back to move forward. Of course, you complied, but couldn't help as to feel intimidated by all the stares.

"Boss." She called out, knocking on a door. This part of the building was rather cozy and welcoming, something not expected of an abandoned church.

"Let her in. Thank you, Pakunoda." A voice answered the door, and you had little to no time before reacting as the door was opened, you were "gently" pushed in, and it was shut back behind you. The room smelt of vanilla-scented candles, and despite the lack of electricity, the combination of a fireplace and moonlight let you see the room. There was a king-sized bed in the middle, all black; it had a canopy, too. Two nightstands sat by each side, a good number of candles on top. To the left, another door stood, which was likely the bathroom. A couch was to your right with a tall desk, a computer, and a coffee cup on it. You couldn't help but hum and relax at the warm and homely atmosphere, it almost felt like a haven.

"Done checking the place out?" A voice asked- _Chrollo._

"Sorry." You apologized and bowed slightly before walking over to the bed, where the man stood with a book on hand. "I've never seen such a fancy place before. I guess I was just..." Whilst trying to find the right word, something grazed your leg and purred. You jumped, falling back on the bed and on top of Chrollo's lap. He didn't seem to mind and laughed gently, closing his book afterward.

"Relax," Chrollo whispered, helping you back to your feet and grazing his hands over your hips ever so slowly and gently. "she's Paku's cat. She means no harm." He reached down as he continued his sentences, petting the feline and scratching its ears. Lord behold, you believed this man couldn't become even more perfect, but he was kind to animals, too? Well, he was a thief, but so what? Your standards were pretty low...

"I'll help you in getting out of Pariston's grip. Though, I'd like something in return." The man looked up at you, the white moonlight making his eyes look angelic and face sparkle.

"I'll do anything, I promise!" You answered, taking a step forward. _Anything to get out of that bitch lord's leash._

"You're going to the auction with him, no?" Chrollo asked, tilting his head to the side. Just how did he know so much about everything? Guess that's what it takes to be the leader of a group of thieves. 

"Yes, from what he told me, this is how it'll go." You sat on a chair and told him about the time, place, and everything else.

\-----------------------------

"My, my..." Pariston cooed, looking out the window of his mansion. "I never expected for her to do such a thing... guess I'll have to teach her a lesson." He continued, shutting the phone he had on hand which tracked and monitored you. Of course, he could also _hear everything you said_. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !please read! 
> 
> a short piece of masturbation in the shower in there :) while thinking of chrollo, of course, <3
> 
> //tw ahead//
> 
> this chapter contains a short part of se*ual ass*ult, so please do bear that in mind.

"Well..." You sighed, catching your breath. "that's the plan. Is there anything else you'd need to know?" You asked and stood up, dragging the chair back into where it had originally been. 

"No." Chrollo answered, matching your movements and standing up as well. However, the moment he began undoing his tie and ran a hand through his hair, you turned away. You were thankful for the darkness in the room, otherwise the red in your cheeks would've been more than obvious.

"Anyway, thank you for your help." You bowed before turning over to the door and heading towards it. Chrollo stopped you, though.

"Wouldn't you like to stay? It's late." He hummed, opening and closing a cabinet in the blink of an eye. Before you could give him an answer, he carefully set a pile of clothes on the top of your hands. "They're clean. I'm heading out for a mission, so you may stay in my room." The man smiled and walked out of the room, leaving you confused. Oh, well. At least the place cleaned up nice and the smell of vanilla eased any of your headaches.

The clothes were rather big on you. But not like you could complain- they were warm and so were the bedsheets, which protected you from the cold. Even with all that was going on, the softness of the pillows, cozy bed sheets, and gentle atmosphere, sleep didn't take long to settle in.

"He's taken a liking to her, huh?" Machi glanced towards the hallway, eyes settling on the door to Chrollo's bedroom.

"Seems like it." Shizuki answered, giving her girlfriend a massage to ease her muscles. "Don't worry, the boss won't let that girl do anything to him." She continued and let her hands squeeze Machi's shoulders. The girl would groan and rest her head against Shizuku's chest, ignoring as Hisoka stared at the two.

"And _you_ better not try anything funny." Machi threatened, not needing to specify who she was talking about. "While I may not care for the girl, the boss clearly cares for her, meaning I should do my best to keep her safe." She crossed her arms across her chest, muscles tensing up once again. Shizuku only sighed.

"Oh, but wouldn't it be fun to make Chrollo angry? I'm eager to fight him, after all, ~' Hisoka snickered, receiving a knife thrown at him as just a mere warning by Feitan. The magician was able to catch it in time.

"I no like you. Stay put." Feitan spat and glared at the man, but Hisoka did little to no response at the menace.

"While my eyes are set on someone else," Hisoka would grin lifting his crop top to reveal a magenta corset. Others had no idea why he had done as such, but he felt a sense of pride upon showing off that he and his husband, Illumi, wore matching corsets. "I would love to see how angry Chrollo would get if he heard his precious little _thing_ got hurt." He continued, standing up from the pile of rubble he had been sitting on and walking out of the abandoned church, heels echoing through the halls.

Machi would've gone after him, but her girlfriend stopped her from doing so.

"Augh, shut up!" You groaned, clicking the timer on your phone for the 8th time already. Hold on, _8th?!_

You sat up and began to run around the room, trying to find something that could fit you and was under the dress code. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuck!" You cursed, hands rummaging through the hangers to find something- anything!

At long last, a pair of relatively small dressing pants and a white sweater showed up. They looked rather expensive, but it was that or nothing. You didn't waste time in sliding out of the clothes Chrollo had given you, nearly ripping the fabric as your hands desperately opened and closed buttons.

A sigh of relief left your lips as you finished, but the overwhelming anxiety was still under your skin. You headed towards the bedroom and opened a drawer, which only revealed a pen, some papers, a book, and condoms. At least the man was clean...?

'Thank you for yesterday, I must treat you to some coffee. I left the clothes on your bed. xxx-xxx-xxxx ~ [Name]' You left the sticky note on top of the nightstand and carefully walked out of the building, trying your best to sneak out without anyone noticing. A hand on your shoulder stopped you, though.

"Are you heading out?" A woman asked. Oh, it was Pakunoda. _Good_ , she seemed to be the nicest one amongst all the members.

"Yes. I'm already late for work." You admitted and turned around, giving her a quick smile. She nodded and the ends of her lips quirked up, but nothing more. Her hand was still rested on your shoulder as she gently edged you forward. Eventually, both of you made it to where the open area was and at least 4 people were in there. A blonde boy, the same female pair from yesterday, and a very short person that was covered in what seemed to be a fluffy coat.

"I'm escorting her out." Pakunoda turned her head towards the group, only receiving a small nod from Shizuku and a smile from Shalnark in return. For a moment, you could almost feel pity. They all looked to be caring for one another, and likely just misunderstood. You were quite glad you hadn't turned Chrollo in the night you met him, although he would have probably not even have let you.

Pakunoda only followed you outside before she headed back. Not like you had expected her to stay and take you to the building, anyway.

\----------------------------- 

"I'm sorry for being late, I overslept!" You lied to the man at the front desk, running to the elevator.

"Wait, [Name]!" The man called out, stopping you dead in your tracks. You would only turn around and raise a brow, edging him to say what he had to say.

"Pariston wants you in his office. Already 13 calls asking if you've arrived-" He was interrupted as the phone rang, which he picked up and only said a few words before hanging up. "-14, now." He added, cringe all over his face. 

Yep. You were _screwed._

Upon arriving at the last floor, you quickly made your way over to the office, hoping no one would see you.  
They did.

The door shut and even with Pariston looking out the window, you felt like you had been thrown into a lion's den.

"I'm sorry for being late, sir! It won't happen again!" You'd bow, hands firm on each side as a drop of sweat fell to the ground. A presence was suddenly in front of you, and the sound of a switch clicking made you close your eyes in a shudder.

"That's not what I asked you to come here for, my darlin~!" Pariston grinned, the pad of his finger caressing your cheek before it forced you to stand straight. There was that same, vulgar tone of voice that made you shake in your boots, and the same smile he always wore. You had only known the man for a year and a half, but you knew when he was mad. His eyes would lose their sinister sparkle and a hand would be kept behind his back; clenched. His right foot would always be in front, even if by an inch. And his menacing aura would just grow stronger.

"Those aren't your clothes, correct?" He would tilt his head to the side, pushing you against the wall. From the inside, you could see everyone, but nobody could see you. "If you require them, you should just ask." The man continued and held your cheeks with one hand, another keeping itself busy as it drew circles on your hips.

"They are! But, my brother bought them for me." You smiled, trying to lower yourself and keep away from his face. Regret took over as his hand would suddenly go to hold your crotch, fingers slowly rocking back and forth.

"Don't lie to me, dear. They don't smell like you." Pariston spat, tightening his hold on your clothed bottom as you tried to move away.

"I'm sorry! But, stop it!" You yelled, finally gathering the courage to push him off. He fell to the ground.  
_Jerk._

"I'll be leaving now. My house at 10, correct?" Your finger unlocked the door and you stepped out, holding back the feeling to vomit and cry all at the same time. _'Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him!'_

Someone was running after you, but with your mind so clouded, any sort of noise was muffled and blocked out. Your hands would press the elevator button and as soon as the doors opened, you practically stumbled inside and repeatedly hit the 'close doors' button. Beans almost made it before the elevator closed. Keyword; almost.

At this point, getting home was the only thing you wanted. You ran out of the building and held back tears as you kept on moving forward, face stuck to the ground. Rain began to fall just as you entered your apartment. It seemed that the universe felt pity for you.

Your fist hit the wall as soon as you entered your room, an overwhelming of bitter, vexed, and glum emotions coursing through your body. Your hands would tremble and brows would furrow. Just who the hell does he think he is?! That wasn't in the fucking contract! No, not at all, not at all!

"Son of a _bitch!_ " You hissed as you threw your clothes to the ground and entered the shower, hot water striking your skin. Thoughts of your boss soon turned into images of the handsome thief. With his slicked-back hair, open coat, slim waist but broad shoulders, and beautiful gray eyes, your mind wandered to other places as so did your hand. It didn't take long for your fingers to find your clit and another go-to pinch your breasts.

Filthy and erotic depictions of Chrollo filled your mind; with him in front of you and kissing your collarbone, only to then descending downwards until he'd reach your cunt and start eating you out. God, it was really strange. Here you were; masturbating to a man you met only two days ago. Had it been because of his looks or his kind words? Perhaps both. You have been lacking sexual pleasure for months now, so it wasn't strange to do this sort of thing upon meeting an attractive person, right?

Your legs gave out and you gently dropped to the floor, the pad of your fingers still hitting and touching certain angles that made your toes curl and eyes see stars.

Once the faintly familiar feeling of warmth at the top of your stomach, flushing of your chest, and sexual ecstasy rushed in, you finally came with a scream (Chrollo's name, of course) and a sigh afterward. Your limbs went soft and you felt like jelly. Alas, your mind was also at ease.

After a few minutes, you got out and slid into the dress Pariston had bought for you. It was black and long on both ends with only a small cut on the left at the front. For once, you liked it. Had Beans been the one to buy it for you? Your boss always seemed to put you into body-fitting and short dresses, so why had he gotten such a simple yet beautiful one? Not like you were really complaining, though...

You also kept your makeup rather plain; golden eyeshadow and black eyeliner with slightly-tinted rosy cheeks and black lipstick. The shoes on the same bag were also pretty manageable, as it only consisted of some short high heels. Had Pariston grown a bit kinder?

No. That wasn't possible.

Only a few hours passed before Pariston had arrived to pick you up. It took you by surprise to see that he was the one driving and not a butler or maybe even Beans for him. A little red flag went off inside your head, but it surely just was your anxiety. Right? Right.

\----------------------------- 

(Song Starts Playing Here ;) https://youtu.be/dUNOfNad59Q )

Chrollo hummed a tune as he'd clothe oneself into an expensive button-up white shirt. A black coat and tie would soon follow along with a matching pair of dressing pants. His hair was slicked back and a white bandage covered a forehead tattoo.

The others would also change into formal attire, already no words spoken as their mission had begun.

As soon as Chrollo walked out of the abandoned church, everybody soon followed and went into their positions.

\----------------------------- 

"Uh, Pariston? We passed the auction building." You noted, pointing out the window.

"I'm aware of that, dear." Pariston responded, a smile on his face. "Your little prince of a thief won't be there to rescue you here, though." He'd snicker, looking at you with a brow raised.

Oh, _fuck_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song in this chapter is https://youtu.be/PQH7vDJBW1k !!!  
> sorry for the late update, i wanted to make sure this was a long one <3

"That's not the dress I bought you either, my darling." Pariston turned his head back to the road, only to stop in front of a hotel. It looked expensive.

"What do you mean? I promise it was, really!" You looked at him, wide-eyed. Was he joking around with you? Why the hell had he passed the auction building?! Something wasn't alright and you had to get out of here _now_.

"Oh, [Name]... Don't think you can fool me anymore." The man grinned, pride in his voice as if he had just won something.

You clenched your jaw and balled up your fists. Should you lie or tell him the truth?!  
"By thief, do you mean Chrollo? I still haven't managed to catch him-"

"Did I _not_ tell you to stop fooling me?" Pariston held your chin on his hand. It was cold and strong, a feeling that sent shivers down your spine. This was the side no one ever got to see of Pariston Hill. Beans had seen it quite a couple of times and you only once or twice, but when you did, it had you frozen.

_"I know you're working with him."_

And just like that, all of what could be your future was shattered.

**'Rule #13 of the Contract; You may not collaborate with anyone else.'**

"Perhaps you never took me seriously," He began, softening his grip on your face but still keeping you like a wolf's bait. "but when I want something, I'll get it in the end." His finger would graze your lip. "I always win, dear'." Pariston beamed you a smile, reminding you of who he truly was.

He was a troll; a human so intelligent to the point that it's scary. Someone who seems to be losing only to have several other cards up their sleeve to save himself. Sinister and menacing aura- with button eyes that eat through your skin and find your weakest, strongest points. The names he called you would prick at your skin in annoyance, too.  
He was a troll, and he had managed to troll you.

You only followed his orders next and got out of the car, promising to keep yourself nearby him at all times. Your hips stuck to glue with his and arm intertwined with his own. Whatever he was planning on doing filled your head with anxiety and worry. Worst of all, what would Chrollo think? Would he deem you a liar and leave, or would he dig deeper into Pariston's disappearance- eager to find you?

Could you run away...? No, Pariston was quick on his feet.

What if you caused a scene? No, no one would intervene. Pariston had power and no doubt did he own this hotel as well.

You could pretend to pass out? No! He'll probably use it to his advantage.

Text or call someone?! Hell no. He wouldn't allow you to.

"What are you so paranoid for, honey? You know he won't show up." Pariston tightened his grip on your arm, looking down at you. "After all, he thinks you're in the other building, no?" He added, venom on his voice. You ignored his words, cringing at the many possible thoughts Chrollo would think of you. What if the police were already there to catch him? They were too smart for that little trick, right? God _fucking_ damn it!

"Room 12100, please." Pariston greeted the woman at the front desk. She'd immediately nod and rush the two of you into the elevator, ignoring the pair of customers who had arrived earlier than the two of you. Well, it _was_ his very own hotel, but it still seemed bitchy to do such a thing. Oh well, this was Pariston we're talking about.

Wait, 12100 was on the last floor, right? There went the idea of escaping through a window...

There went your hopes and dreams. You had broken a rule of the contract and would not be able to get out of this man's grasp. He was powerful and selfish, whatever he desired to achieve he _would_. Whether it was to sleep with you, keep you at the palm of his hand, or just simply break you... he had done it. He had already managed to break you and right now you were just a mere slave to him. Should you beg for mercy or let everything happen?

Everything you have been working for all gone.  
But at least Chrollo would be safe, right?

That's what you hoped for, at least. Then again, you weren't quite sure why you had grown so attached to the Phantom Troupe. After all, they were thieves and murderers. But, there was something special to all of them. From afar, they all seemed cold and distant, but it was pretty crystal clear how much they all cared for each other. Especially how much they cared about Chrollo. Was that why you had warmed up to them? Because you were curious about their past?

No, it was much more than that. Pakunoda had been so gentle with you. You could also hear the group chatter at night and some talking about how they'd _'kill Hisoka if he even so much as touched you'_. It was sweet; endearing. You hadn't had someone protect you for such a long time.

You shoved your hand into your bag as Pariston led you to the elevator and gently pushed you inside.

As if by a miracle, a bottle was caught in your fingers.  
A bottle of sleeping pills.

_'Alright, [Name], keep calm. If Pariston sees that you've loosened up, he'll definitely suspect something.'_ You thought to yourself, letting go of the bottle and letting both arms fall to your sides. Pariston still held you close and firm- paying no mind to the fact that he was bruising your skin. 

"You won't try to escape, right?" Pariston looked down, tightening his grip on your waist even further. "Not like you could." He let out a chuckle, smiling once the two of you arrived at the last floor. How someone could be so evil and disgusting would be something you'd never understand.

"Go inside, dear." The man urged you forward, closing the door behind him once the two of you were inside the suite. In all honesty, you couldn't help but stare in shock at the room. The walls were beautifully painted and the gold and white decorations made the whole place better. A bed was in the middle of the room- king-sized with a golden fabric draped over the bottom. Windows would reach the floor which let you see the city in full view. On the far left, a white sofa stood in front of a large TV. After walking around the room, you found the bathroom. A closet was to the left and a shower to the right. Had you mentioned that there was even a fucking kitchen, too?

"You like it?"  
And just like that, you were slapped back to reality.

"It's fine." You replied with a roll of your eyes, walking to where the stove was and began to prepare some warm water for tea.

"At least you'll make a good housewife~" Pariston cooed, hugging you from behind and resting his head on your shoulder. No matter how much you wanted to shove his face into the stove to burn him, there was nothing you could do. At least not for now.

"Mhm." You nodded with gritted teeth, forcing a smile and chuckle. Perhaps he noticed or perhaps not. Whichever it had been, he still held you in his arms and itched the tips of his fingers over your waist.

"Why don't you go take a shower or watch some TV? I'll prepare some tea for you..." You'd suggest, serving water onto the teapot before placing it over the fire.

"You're being awfully kind right now... Have you finally warmed up to me, little one?" Pariston hummed, giving you a kiss on the cheek before he disappeared into another room. A sigh left your lips, one that had been there for quite some time now.

Quickly, you took the bottle of pills out from your bag and began to crush them with a spoon. Thankfully, it didn't take long for the medicine to turn into dust.

After serving the apple-flavored tea into cups, you dropped two pieces of sugar cubes in each and mixed a handful of the sleeping powder into your boss's cup.

You walked into the living room and set both cups on the coffee table, sitting down on the sofa far from him.

"Thank you, my darling, but..." Pariston hummed, taking a sip from his tea before turning to look at you. "... I feel as if something is missing." He added, resting his back against the couch. You pondered for a moment, wondering what it could be. Was he just messing around with you?

"What is it, sir?" You asked, standing up to walk in front of him. The only mere thing you got as a response was your body being dragged onto the man's lap with full force. You yelped at the sudden action, groaning once your ass hit his leg. _Lovely..._

"That was." Pariston chuckled, running his hand through the curve of your dress. The tips of his fingers were as cold as winter snow, no warmth or love in them. There was only so much a man like him could provide, and those were the leathery, callous, and unwanted touches he gave you. All you wanted to do was punch him in the face, but it'd only be mere minutes before he fell asleep. So you could bear with it, right? You'd be strong- you weren't going to let this low of a man take advantage of you.

\----------------------------- 

__

__

_**'Wrong building, danchou~'**_ , Chrollo looked down at the text Hisoka had sent him; dumbfounded. Hadn't you told him this was the building, though? He looked up, furrowing his brows upon noticing the clown on top of a building. With his agile skills, it didn't take long for him to get there as well.

"What do you mean, Hisoka?" The thief asked, squinting his eyes. Both of his hands were neatly shoved into his pockets, and posture so perfect it looked like a mannequin. 

"I'm just telling you~ The building we're currently standing on is the one your loved one is in. Not by her own will, of course." Hisoka answered with a grin, chuckle at the back of his throat. Although Chrollo had no room to talk, he could definitely say that the man in front of him was more than crazy.

"Thank you." Chrollo turned around, disappearing before the other could even so much as get a word out of his mouth. 

_**'Don't go inside the building, change of plans. Go to the nearby hotel.'** _

Machi quirked a brow at the text their boss had sent, but complied with his orders and dropped the dead body of a man to the ground. Everyone followed suit, making sure no one caught them.

After walking inside the building, Chrollo booked a room on the last floor for the night. Thankfully, the lady at the front desk didn't seem to suspect anything and gave him the key. The other group members sat in the lobby, awaiting their boss's instructions. Pakunoda was the one to follow Chrollo while the others stayed.

"Pardon my question, but, why the sudden change of plans?" She'd ask once the two entered an elevator, loading a gun that was on the inside of her coat.

"Pakunoda, I've told you a number of times to not address me in such an honorable manner..." Chrollo answered with a chuckle, looking up at the woman. She only hummed as a response. "I was told by Hisoka [Name] was taken here against her will by her boss. I hope he didn't lie to me." He continued, flickering his eyes upward as the elevator reached the very last floor.

"Do we know in which room she is?" Pakunoda held the pistol in her hands, making sure her fingers were away from the trigger.

"I can only guess they're on this floor's suite."

"So Hisoka knew the floor she's on, but not the room?"

"It's Hisoka. You should know by now how he is..."

The woman hummed, a sigh leaving her lips afterward. Once the two arrived at the door, Chrollo knocked twice.

\----------------------------- 

__  
You jumped at the sound, standing up immediately.

"I'll go get it." You told Pariston and rushed towards the door, unlocking it gently. "Who is-" _Oh...?!_

"Room service! Is there anything we could bring you? Some champagne, perhaps?" Chrollo smiled, fixing his coat. Just what the hell were the two of them doing here? How did they even find out about you being here?! Whatever, you had to toss those questions aside and answer him. Pariston would get curious if you didn't.

"Actually, could you get us some strawberries and chocolate? It _should_ take around ten minutes, right?" You answered, hoping the two would get the hint.  
Ten minutes is all you needed. After crushing 5 of those sleeping pills, your boss would be out in no time. If he didn't have an overdose, that is...

"Of course." Chrollo gave you a grin and walked away after Paku, looking back to give you a wink and nod. Your heart fluttered.

"Who was it, love?" Pariston questioned behind you, rubbing your shoulders. God, he was like a cat. So silent; a predator that is known for ambushing their prey.

"Just room service. I ordered some strawberries and chocolate." You turned around and shut the door to a close, looking down as you were now pinned to it. Ten minutes. Ten fucking minutes is all you needed and you'd be out of this man's grip. Whatever it was that Chrollo was going to give you as an order afterward as part of your deal, you'd do it.

"Oh? And what for, hun?" The man cooed, running the pad of his index finger across your jaw. He was clearly implying something sexual, which just grossed you out and made you hate him even more.

"To eat it, obviously." You murmured, slipping through a gap and letting out a sigh once Pariston walked back to the couch. Both of you began to watch a movie, and, despite your eyes being glued to the screen, you knew the other was staring at you. But that feeling only lasted a few minutes, as the sound of a soft _thump_ gently echoed through the room. You sat up in a quick matter, rushing to where your boss was sitting, and softly blew air into his closed eyelids. If one was faking to be asleep, they'd move. Thankfully, they didn't.

"Good." You'd grin, turning your head at the sound of two knocks at the door.  
Perfect timing, Chrollo, and Paku.

You opened the door and let the two in, running both hands up and down your shoulders. Just now did it hit what was happening. If not for Chrollo, you'd be stuck with Pariston- forever.

"He's out cold. I crushed five sleeping pills..." Your back rested itself on the door, watching as Paku unloaded her gun and Chrollo began to shove expensive items into his coat. For a second you forgot who these people really were, but so what?

"Do whatever you want with him. I'll take some pills as well so it can look like we were both drugged and Pariston was kidnapped." You shrugged, walking over to where the (now cold) tea of your boss sat and picked it up to take a sip. Or so you tried to.

"You're coming with us. I'll make sure no one sees you on the way out." Pakunoda patted you on the back and squinting her eyes as she turned around and saw a sharp breeze pick up. She'd then turn to Chrollo, who only grinned and began to take his coat off with a simple nod.

"Oh, please, no! You're already doing this much for me." You backed up, but only fell on the couch and failed to have Chrollo not put his coat on you. So now here you sat, with your boss passed out beside you, a woman with a gun and a half-naked thief in front of you. Not like you could really complain about the view in front of you, but the one beside you was another story.

"Well, catching this man not only benefits us, so we're not doing much." Chrollo hummed, extending his hand out to you with a smile. "And I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He continued, lifting you up with ease before gently pushing you forward to leave the room. 

"Bring him to the base and leave him in Feitan's special room, alright?" Pakunoda only nodded at his order and slumped Pariston over her shoulder. Was she that strong or was Pariston that fragile? Definitely not the ladder. You were curious about what that 'special room' was, but it was likely not something cute or fun, so you stayed quiet. You were expecting for the two of you to exit through a backdoor, or maybe go to the roof and climb down. What you weren't expecting, however, was to go to the lobby and see the lady at the front desk knocked out as well as the other people who had been in the room as well. Everyone you had seen back at the base was on the floor, too.

"Don't worry, it was a clean hit- no harm is done." Chrollo leaned down to whisper in your ear, raising his hand to let the others follow behind him. The thief opened the door to an expensive-looking car, and you, of course, entered it. Soon enough, he was in the car with you as well and the two of you began to leave with the other group members following behind.

"Thank you, again..." You breathed out, taking your phone and throwing it out the window with force and a grunt. "I should return this to you. Not sure why you even gave it to me, we were only outside for a few-"

"Keep it." Chrollo smiled, pressing a button to let a song play.

"What?" You asked, shocked. Had you heard him right?

"Keep it, please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //PLEASE READ//
> 
> this chapter contains graphic depictions of violence and torture!  
> without further ado, grab a snack and sit back :)
> 
> also, another piece of a song! you can choose whether or not to listen to it, but i enjoy listening to music whilst reading and writing fanfics! (https://youtu.be/KLiDcbN9YNY)

No words were spoken during what was left of the car ride. You were far too tired to process thoughts and words, and the warmth Chrollo's coat provided along with his gentle driving cradled you like a baby to sleep.

Seems that Pariston made sure to stay around for a little longer...

\----------------------------- 

_"[Name]." Your boss called out, voice a blizzard. For once, his tone wasn't all goody-two-shoes and a sham. Along with his face, he didn't wear a smile. Just a long stoic expression. You pondered for a moment- just a quick second, trying to understand what was going. Hadn't he been taken away? Was this a dream or real life? Thoughts never lasted long with him around._

__

_"Why is it that you never answer me?" Pariston was suddenly in front of you, pushing you towards the bed and keeping you still and seated, his hand on your chest. With his touch invisible, your question had been answered. Just a dream- so why were you so scared?_

__

_"Answer me, bitch!" The man barked, holding your chin with his hand and pulling you upwards like a ragdoll. Even if you couldn't feel it, there was still a small sting wherever he touched you. Despite his demands, you had no control over what to do next. This was a nightmare; something your mind created out of your worst and strongest fears._

_But then the room around you sheathed itself in black, and the only thing you could see was Pariston in front of you before he pushed you and you fell into a void. You'd try to reach for something- anything! But there was nothing, just harsh, cold wind, and black to surround you. After a few seconds of free-falling, your body thumped against the ground. A hand gripping your hair harshly forced you to look up once more._

_"You'll regret it." Pariston bent down to your level, still keeping his fingers firm on your scalp._

_"Regret? Regret what?!" You answered unwillingly, a cloud of fear and regret full in your eyes._

_"Leaving my side. We signed a contract, which you not only broke once but twice." He added, finally throwing you to the ground to let your body relax for a second. "You worked with someone else, and then threw me under the bus!" Pariston walked around you, eyes like a lion eying their prey._

_"My darling, I'll make sure to get what I want. You've warmed up to that thief, haven't you?" Pariston questioned, already knowing the answer to his inquiry. "Maybe if I go after him, you'll crawl back to me to guarantee his safety." He grinned and stood up, shoving you to the side to let himself pass. "Should I kill him?"_

_"No, please! It was me who got him involved!" You would plead, holding onto the base of his leg to keep him from walking._

_"I dont-"_

_**'[Name]' A familiar voice on the back of your head.** _

_"-care. Point is that you got him-"_

_**'[Name...!]' Again- stronger now.** _

_"-involved. So I'll make sure you never see him aga-"_

\----------------------------- 

"[Name]!" Chrollo raised his voice, resting his hand on your shoulder to shake you gently.

"Sorry. Bad dream." You chuckled with worry, looking off to face the window only to realize the two of you were back at the base, probably in some type of garage.

"We're here." He smiled, narrowing his eyes at receiving no response from you. "Are you alright? You look as pale as me." The thief questioned, removing his hand from your shoulder to give you some personal space. Were you making it so obvious that something happened?

"Maybe I should just go back to him, you know? I won't visit you for your safety." You chuckled, a cry in your voice. As much as you wanted to stay, there was no denying the fact that police would get involved as soon as they could. Pariston was, after all, a powerful man, and with him settling in on YorkNew, the culprits of his disappearance would be as clear as day to foresee.

"What do you mean? What happened in your dream?" Chrollo closed in, blinking twice. The flutter of his lashes danced with the soft moonlight entering through the windows, his gray eyes getting bling added to them.

"Nothing." You answered, looking off to the side with a dust of pink over your cheeks.

"[Name]" The man would respond, furrowing his brows the lightest bit.

"I said nothing."

"Well, clearly something happened."

"Nothing did!"

"Tell me."

"I said-!"

_Warmth._

It took you a few seconds to process your position. Chrollo had hugged you, face curled to the side whilst rubbing his right cheek on the crook of your neck.  
"Whatever happened in your dream won't happen. I can assure you that."

You only leaned into his touch, closing your eyes for a moment. You felt peace and quiet. The pumping of his heart only made you feel at ease, and when his hand began to caress your back, you hummed softly in approval.

Two knocks at the window made you jump back and slam your head against it, whining at the feeling. You'd rub the back of your head whilst Chrollo rolled the window down, revealing Pakunoda. Well, you didn't really mind her.

"Sorry for any interruption, but is there something you'd like to ask Pariston before Feitan kills him?" She questioned, keeping her gaze fixated on the man. All members were very professional and clearly cared for their leader. (probably more than what they did for their own lives...)

"Actually, yes." Chrollo smiled, giving Pakunoda a nod before she left, her heels echoing through the garage before she closed a door. Silence again.

"Would you like to join us? I'm warning you though, Feitan doesn't go easy on his victims, especially if they were planning on hurting me." He chuckled and got out of the car as you did so as well, making his way over to your seat to close the door for you.

"Trust me, if anything, I want to see him on the ground and bleeding." You scrunched up your nose, removing any dust your dress and the coat had gathered. The wind was cold and only tiny drops of water would fall, so you were thankful Chrollo had given you his tunic. (which reached your feet, and you were wearing high-heels...)

"Did you like it?" Chrollo questioned, leaning his face down with a smile.

"Huh? Like what? The coat? If so, yes! It's very warm and gorgeous." You snickered, puffing up the ring of fur at the neck area. You'd stop, however, as his finger suddenly pointed to your stomach. It didn't take long for you to connect the dots.

"Did you... Were you the one who bought it for me?!" As if automatically, you stepped closer to him. In return, the thief would only look down with a grin.

"I made Pakunoda leave it in your room, as I wouldn't have liked to see something private without your consent. But yes, it was me who bought it." Chrollo tittered, resting one of his hands on the top of your head. "The one Pariston had gotten you didn't fit you at all. Personally, I think the dress I stole suits you, but, what do you think about it?"

"Are you kidding? This is one of the best things in my wardrobe!" You laughed, finally taking a few steps back before looking up at the sky. Why was he being so kind to you? He even went out of his way to have Pakunoda leave it. You'd thank her for it later.

"Thank you." You added with a sigh, continuing the journey to Feitan's _'special room'_ with Chrollo by your side.

Once the two of you entered the room, your nostrils were filled with the smell of blood and sweat. In the middle of it all, Pariston was tied to a chair with tight, metal chains that had already turned his skin a deep purple. He only wore some boxers, but, even so, they had been ripped to shreds. A number of bloodied whips were on the ground, buckets which you could only assume had some sort of acid on them also followed. Currently, Feitan was dragging a dagger from blind-folded Pariston's chest all the way down to his left hip.

"Feitan." Chrollo called out, smiling as the man stopped his actions.

"I have some questions for you. No answer and he'll continue." The troupe leader pointed to where Feitan was as he crouched down before removing the blindfold. Immediately, his eyes settled on you.

"[Name]? Please, stop them! I'll do anything you want, just please-!" Pariston tried to plead, but a punch from Chrollo shut him up. You were impressed. It seemed like Chrollo never really showed just how strong and dangerous he truly was, not in front of you at least. But there was a sense of freedom ready to bloom at seeing how messed up your boss was. His left eye was bloodied and red, no sign for possible sight. Multiple deep wounds on his legs and arms- so deep that a bone was visible, one or two even sticking out of the flesh.

"Why did you want me captured? Clearly, you weren't in it for the money, you've got an unlimited amount of it." Chrollo sat up straight, circling the man. Even from a distance, you yourself were intimidated by the aura he was giving off, so it didn't come off as shocking to see Pariston's hands trembling. Whether they were from being skinned or pure fear, or maybe even both, it was out of character for him.

"I just wanted to. I enjoy seeing people displeased and angry with my actions." Pariston had the audacity to look up and grin your way, but as a knife that seemed to have been dipped in some liquid was lodged in and out of his shoulder in a quick motion, he yelled and looked back at Chrollo.

"Would you look at that? You and Feitan seem to have a similarity." Chrollo hummed, squinting his eyes. His hand was raised and Feitan was about to resume his session, but you stepped in quickly and threw a punch at your "boss", so hard he hit the ground whilst still on the chair.

"Fucking- asshole!" You yelled, using the heel of your shoe to slam it against his face. You were giving him what he wanted; displease and anger. But you didn't care, you only threw punches and slammed your foot against his crotch so many times, you'd doubt he'd ever be able to have children. If he even got out of this mess, that is...

Everyone in the room only stared, and Feitan seemed to be pleased with your actions, giggling in a high-pitched tone.

"Do you know how fucking scared I've always been of you?! But look at you now! How ironic, now _you're_ the one shaking!" You spat, giving a final blow to his jaw before stepping back and fixing yourself. 

"Pardon my actions."

"I accept it." Pariston chuckled, coughing up blood afterward.

"Wasn't talking to you, you button-eyed, rat looking mother _fucker_."

Chrollo followed you outside and you walked beside him as he led you to a familiar room. Oh, his room.

You would sit at the edge of the bed, holding your hands. It felt good to have beaten the living shit out of Pariston (even if Feitan had already done most of the work), but you were also scared. You'd probably be the number one suspect regarding his disappearance. 

"[Name]?" Chrollo called out, his soft voice and manners back. You barely paid attention to his words before he was on his knees in front of you, his own pair of hands now wrapping around yours to warm them up.

"I'm sorry for all of that back there. I got carried away-" You tried to look away, but he removed his right hand to caress your cheek.

"Not at all. You should rest, I'll go ask Shizuku or Machi for some clothes they might have. They're around your size, it seems." He continued, standing up before turning around. Your hand reaching out made him stop.

"I have a question." You declared, not removing your grip on his arm even after he had turned back to face you. "What is it that you wanted from me? You've given me so much, I'll do anything." 

"I want you to stay with me- with us." Chrollo answered with a smile, taking your hand on his to deliver a kiss to the top of it. You nodded without hesitation. Apart from growing attached to the group (mostly him, though), there was no way you were going back.

By the end of the stressful night, you had been given a pair of black sweatpants and a pink sweater, which both girls had given you willingly. Machi seemed cold, but it was clear she was as kind and nice as Paku. Shizuku seemed to have no emotions, but she was sure to give you several other pairs of clothes and clapped when you tried them on. Pakunoda helped you remove your makeup and clothes and guide you back to Chrollo's room.

"Oh, Paku! I wanted to thank you for delivering the dress to my room." You smiled, bowing down slightly. She seemed flustered and only nodded before walking away, back to where the other girls were.

You knocked on the door before a soft _'come in'_ was heard from the inside. You walked in and closed the door behind you, slowly creeping inside the bedsheets. Now you were the flustered and embarrassed one. Chrollo laid beside you, reading a book with only a thin fabric covering his body. Was he even wearing pants? You wouldn't find out.

"Are you staying because of your safety?" The man suddenly asked, closing his book with one hand and leaning over to rest it on the nightstand. While he did as such, the bedsheets didn't fully cover his torso, so your eyes caught a peek of his hips and legs. He wasn't wearing any pants, just boxers. Oh, lovely.

"No. I've... hah, it's quite embarrassing to say. But I've grown a liking to you." You answered, sitting up upon analyzing what you just had said. "-and Paku! And Machi and Shizuku and Feitan, too! Haha..." You'd slink down to the mattress, hoping the world would consume you whole. Why were you so stupid at times?

"I could also say the same." Chrollo would rest his body and turn to face you, a smile on his face. After wearing his coat, being in the same car as him, and have been protected and rescued, you could only snuggle up to him and place your head under his chin.

There was that same warmth back in the car. It felt like you were on cloud nine and you were now as snug as a bug in a rug.

For now, everything was _perfect_.


	7. Chapter 7

With sunlight in your face, you woke to the warm touch of Chrollo's arms wrapped around your waist. You'd expect him to smell like expensive and overwhelming cologne, but no, even with you at the base of his neck, the only thing you could notice was the scent of roses and rich champagne. 

Your hands ran through his shoulders, appreciating the soft and pale skin. Muscles were visible but not to the point that they were "too much" for you. He was the real definition of perfect. Thick, black hair, beautiful gray eyes with long lashes to adorn them, doll-like face, broad yet thin build, and big, gentle hands that would beg for them to be held by someone. A few scars stood on the top of his shoulders and waist- faded, but there.

With such skill, you wondered how he had gotten them. You were about to touch one of them, but fingers interlacing with your own made you stop.

"You're the curious type, I see." Chrollo hummed, voice soft. He looked ever-so vulnerable and dulcet with the sun shining down on him.  
It made you blush a bright pink.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have..." You murmured, looking away and laying your hand on the mattress. His own followed.

"Why the apology? There's no need." The thief tilted his head, smiling down on you.

After a few seconds of silence, you sat up with a sigh. The bedsheets and lack of body contact made the air feel cold, making you shiver. Drops of water rolled down the windows, fog to accompany it. For once, you felt like you could breathe. There was nothing to worry about nor nothing to be scared of. You felt like a bird who had been released into the wild after years in horrible captivity. Some say you could be exaggerating, but no amount of words would ever be able to describe just how horrible it was to be Pariston's employee. And words would never be able to describe just how grateful you were for the Troupe's help and most of all, Chrollo. Speaking of Chrollo...

"Hey, do you mind me asking you something?" You turned your head around, but immediately closed your eyes and looked at the window again. It felt wrong to be staring at his nearly-naked body with only a thin piece of cloth covering his bottom.

"Go ahead." Chrollo agreed with a nod, pulling down his underwear to put on a new pair and black dressing pants to follow.

"Well, why did you go through everything to help me? I don't recall us ever meeting before the ball dance, so I'm still confused as to why you saved me." You would question, finally standing up once you turned around to see he had gotten (half) dressed.

"You caught my attention." He responded, fingers buttoning up a beige shirt. "But if you want me to go into further detail, we can go to a cafe." Chrollo continued, walking up behind you and resting both hands on either side of your shoulders to give them a gentle squeeze.

"Thing is, I don't have any clothes. I can't go back to my apartment, I wouldn't like to get caught and then questioned." You sighed, relaxing your arms and looking to the side as Chrollo walked past you, to another room.

"I'll go get you some, then. For now, you can take a shower." His hand turned the doorknob to the right, revealing a black-themed bathroom. It was strange how such an abandoned place could have such pretty rooms and decorations, but alas, you didn't ask. "Take as long as you want, by the way." Chrollo added with a smile, placing a black towel on your hands.

"Thank you." You beamed, walking inside the bathroom and closing the door. There was a lock, but you didn't even think twice to press it. After hearing the door on the other side close, you turned on the shower and began to undress, folding what the girls had given you for pajamas in a careful manner.

As the water hit your skin, all you could focus your mind on was Chrollo and all revolving around him. The question as to why he had helped you in the first place still remained. Had you met him before the ball? No, you would've remembered. Would've remembered the way his cologne either smelled like fresh rosemary combined with roses or strawberry champagne. Such strange combinations, yet they remained in your head. His ivory skin so very soft, velvety, and warm to the touch. Anyone would expect for his hands to be roughed up and damaged- but no! They were far, far from that. Even from a distance, you could see just how smooth they were; no cuts nor bruises on sight.

But why were you thinking of him whilst you showered? Was it wrong? Perverted, maybe?  
Or was it that you had just now realized that you were in love?

Love- such a strong word... Though you couldn't deny it. How your heart fluttered open upon hearing Chrollo's voice, just merely seeing him up-close was too much for you. The way his lashes danced under the sun or moonlight was fascinating; beautiful. His smile always made sure to reassure you that everything was going to plan. Because even when you thought that you were a goner and stuck with Pariston, he suddenly appeared with a grin at the door. Oh, how you would never forget the feeling of boulders getting thrown off from your back that very moment. 

There had to be a way to thank him. He didn't only save you (for whatever reason, that is), but made sure to take you back to the base, feed you, let you inside his room, and sleep _on_ his bed, and even so that wasn't enough for him or the others. Machi and Shizuku didn't hesitate on giving you their clothes. Shizuku didn't seem to care and only waved her hand at whatever you touched, allowing you to have it. Machi was a bit more strict on you having to bring it back, but in the end, she was just as sweet. And Paku, oh Paku. From the very beginning, she always made sure to be there when Chrollo wasn't, or even be there with him.

Back to Chrollo, he made you feel all sorts of warm inside. Like butterflies in spring opening their wings, it was a new grown desire that you now ached for every minute of the day.

It was only when two knocks at the door made you jump. Oh god. Just how long had you been standing under the water?! By the looks of your fingertips, one could only guess a _long_ amount.

"Your clothes are outside the door. Come out whenever you're ready." Chrollo called out, the sound of his footsteps fading away shortly afterward. And then some silence. Had he left or had he stayed? It sometimes annoyed you just how hushed he could be.

Without taking too much of your time, you thoroughly washed your body with a vanilla-scented shampoo and rosemary-scented body wash. Is this why he always smelled so good and why his hair looked so good? Probably.

You sighed upon stepping out, shivering at the sudden cold temperature, but being grateful for the towel wrapped around your body. Your hand wiped down the fog that had built up on the mirror, allowing for you to see yourself. After brushing your hair and applying a few drops of (strawberry-scented) cream on your face, you headed towards the door and opened it slightly, bending down to pick up the bag. Well, multiple bags. There were around 10, all full of expensive clothes. Had he bought or stole them? Likely the ladder, but you honestly didn't mind.

Closing the door, you slid into a long, beige skirt with a tucked-in white top. You had always wanted vintage or cottagecore clothing, and you were thankful he had gotten them to your liking and size. How he knew about your preferred aesthetic would be something you'd be too embarrassed to ask.

Your eyes caught a pair of green, emerald earrings. Without thinking, you attached them into your ears and grinned, looking into the mirror. As both of your hands settled themselves on your hips to admire how you looked, your mind was too busy to think about anything else. So when a presence loomed over you, you'd jump and turn around.

"They look nicer on you than how they look on me." Chrollo smiled, using the pad of his finger to bump an earring, his left arm caging you in place.

"I knew I recognized them... Sorry for putting them on, I'll-"

"Nono, keep them there. It makes you look beautiful." The man commented, lowering his head to look at you eye-to-eye. Was he about to kiss you?! Should you close your eyes? Maybe if you leaned in...?

"Anyways, are you ready to go? It's going to rain soon." Chrollo regained his posture and fixed his jacket, extending his hand out to you. What a tease.

"Oh, yeah! I am..." You responded, taking his hand onto your own and walking out of the bathroom with him. 

Once the two of you stepped outside the room, no one was around. They were probably out on a mission of some sort, you guessed.

The car ride was peaceful. Actually, the song playing was the same one from when you met him.

"Did you play it on purpose?" You joked, turning to face the thief. He only grinned and kept his eyes on the road.

"You need to take your mind off things, no?" Chrollo tilted his head, answering the question himself. "I like this kind of music, especially when a memory accompanies it."

You hummed, squinting your eyes and turning to look out the window. "You're a difficult man to read, you know?" Your finger pressed a button to lower the windshield, breathing in to smell fresh bakeries open at the crackle of dawn. Warm coffee and sugary paste were all that stood in your mind at the moment, but you were brought back to reality when the car suddenly came to a gentle stop.

"Sorry to suddenly break your enjoyment, but we're here." Chrollo turned the key and took it in his hands, opening the door and closing it afterward. You followed, shutting the door and walking to where he was- in front of a quite famous (and expensive) cafe. 

"Oh god, are you kidding? This is one of the most expensive restaurants around! I can't accept this." You turned to face him, only to then feel warmth surround your left hand as his own wrapped itself around you.

"How many times will I have to tell you to stop worrying about that so much?" He stifled a chuckle, bringing the two of you inside the place and relaxing his shoulders at the cozy atmosphere. "Also, how do you know it's expensive?" He added, unconsciously making your stomach do a flip. Ah, the one thing you didn't want to talk about...

Taking a deep breath and looking around to see if anyone was nearby, you looked up at him. "Well, Pariston always used to bring me here before I started working with him." You began, looking back down and eyes looking at the sight of your hand still intertwined with his own. "I guess it was his way of manipulating me. He's a smart guy." You'd admit, a sigh following your words. 

"Well, he's gone." Chrollo squeezed your hand. "Now, order whatever you want. It's on me- I don't need any sort of payback." He ruffled your hair and carefully pushed you forward towards the menu at the front desk. You had always wanted their strawberry shortcake, but Pariston always ordered for you. His taste in sweets was disgusting...

"Could I have the strawberry shortcake and a latte, please?"

"No need to ask me twice, dear." His tongue rolled at the nickname, giving you a smile. "A strawberry shortcake, vanilla muffin, and two lattes, please." Chrollo ordered, sliding in a handful of money to the cashier. She only nodded and bowed, directing the two of you to a booth at the corner of the shop. 

"Your order will be with you shortly." The lady smiled, walking away afterward.

"So," You began, leaning back into the chair. "tell me, why did you help me out? It's a question that's been lingering in my mind for quite some time."

"Putting me on the spot, I see."

"Mhm!"

"Well," Chrollo began, setting both pairs of hands at the table and leaning in forward. "if I'm being honest, I couldn't stop thinking about you when I left the ball."

You certainly weren't expecting such a bold answer.

"I had been warned by Pakunoda that someone was after me, and when my eyes settled on your frame, I knew it was you." He continued, blinking in slow-motion to add even more beauty to his face. "The moment we began to dance I was aware of how much little danger you were to me. Your eyes screamed for someone to take you away." 

Had he read you that well?

"After that, I wanted to know more about you." Chrollo smiled, leaning back once the waiter arrived with your order and waited for them to leave to continue. "So, now it's your turn. I'm still curious as to why you got to work with Pariston."

You froze. Where did you even begin?

"Well, we're going to be here all day if I explain everything from the start..." You chuckled, leaning back on the chair whilst taking a sip from your latte.

"We have time." Chrollo winked your way, reciprocating your actions and leaning back as well, cup on hand.

"In that case..." You'd breathe out, clearing your mind and rewinding it back to the day the two of you first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! its just going to be 1 or 2 chapters until that eventual smut tag will finally come and do its job, so stay tuned!
> 
> and, thank you for 1.5k reads! it means a lot <3
> 
> \+ im also working on that paku one-shot :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the delayed update. i had been to busy with family and school, and i didn't have any inspo to continue writing. enjoy!

You sighed, rubbing your temples with your fingers. Barely any money left in your wallet and it'd only be a matter of days before your apartment would be taken away from you. Should you look for a job? God, who'd hire someone who could barely keep themselves stable?

A drink was placed on your table.

"Oh, I didn't-"

"Man from over there. Said you could order anything and he'd pay." The waiter dismissed your question, waving his hand in the air before walking away. Huh. How had he read you that well? Rose wine and strawberries on the side.

You took it upon yourself to thank the man and decided to walk over to him and sit beside his seat. 

"Thank you for these. I've been having a rough day- or, should I say, days." You'd stifle a laugh, taking a sip from the drink. Usually, you wouldn't take drinks given to you by strangers, but you were risking it all for the sake of a good drink and food.

"No problem. A pretty lady like you shouldn't be looking so droopy." The man grinned, throwing you a wink. You only looked away in embarrassment, face flushed. Had you known what you were getting yourself into, you would have already left. But no, you were a delusional, touch starved, and broke woman. You couldn't see the evil beast in his eyes- rather, only the golden glimmer that made you fall for him in an instant.

"I'm Pariston. More importantly, I want to know your name and the reason as to why you look so..." He reached his hand out, gently taking your chin on the edge of his fingertips. "...gloomy."

"Ah, pardon my bad manners. I'm [Name]." You smiled, staring deep into his eyes and fluttering your lashes. Did he have some sort of magic spell on him? Because it felt like you could tell every single one of your life problems to him.  
And that was what you did.

Mistake number one.

You told him about your situation. How, ever since you lost your job, you were living off on crumbles. Friends ditched you and your parents paid little to no mind to your way of living. They had never cared. Perhaps if you became rich they would, but the only thing you were "rich" in, was your beauty. You couldn't deny it; you had a very nice face, a body that stole looks from both men and women, and pretty [eye color] eyes.

But that was the only thing, and you weren't planning on selling your body to make money. Not that you had a problem with others doing it, no not at all, but, it just wasn't something you would want to do.

Pariston only listened, ordering more drinks and snacks when you finished yours. Such a gentleman, right? I mean, who wouldn't fall for him? He only listened and sympathized with you, seemingly caring. But that was just a mask he put on. Because Pariston didn't care. Of course, you weren't aware of that. Not yet, that is.

"I'm just... lost. I doubt anyone would like to hire me unless it's for that kind of work." You breathed out, taking a sip from your drink.

"In that case, would you like to work in my office?" Pariston asked, taking out a piece of paper with his number on it. "I'll give you an interview, but not of anything I don't know." He chuckled, uncrossing his legs and standing up from the chair. "Call me if you're interested. But, this is one in a million opportunity."

You thanked him, giving him a smile before he left. Not thinking too much about it, once you got home, you searched up his workplace to see if it was legit or not.  
Your mouth _dropped_.

Goodness, how could you have been so stupid?! You had just talked to Pariston Hill! A man with such an endless amount of money it was laughable.

In the morning, you ringed up the phone displayed on the card and were greeted by the familiar sound of the man's voice. You held back a smile as he asked who it was.

"It's the one you met yesterday at the bar, do you recall?" You asked, wondering if he'd even remember you. Pariston was rich and good-looking, it was no doubt that at least 5 men or women crawled into his lap. Eagerly, you waited for an answer.

"Ah, [Name]!" Pariston chuckled with a smile on his face across the phone. "I thought you wouldn't call." He breathed out, the sound of a chair creaking being heard in the background. A door followed suit. Before you could continue with your words, he quickly interrupted you.

"Oh, hold on a second, dear." He muttered. _Dear _. The nickname rolled right off his tongue like a truly natural, and your heart _fluttered_. "He's out again? Then, fire her and get someone else to do the job. No one seems capable enough to at least catch a glimpse of that man..." He spoke, clearly to somebody else in the room but you couldn't help but listen in.__

__"Alright. Is there anything you need, sir?" One voice joined in. It was faint and gentle, you wondered who it was. Later you'd learn it was Beans, but you had yet to know._ _

__"Bring me a matcha latte, please." Pariston ordered, sighing once the door was shut to a close. "Sorry about that, it was my assistant." He snickered._ _

__"Oh, don't be. I'm sure work for you is very hard!" You proceeded, putting on a coat and wrapping a scarf around you. It was November and cold air had already begun to grow around the city._ _

__"It is, especially since I'm going to become the future boss of the company. Netero's retiring." Pariston hummed, a tired tone on his voice. You felt bad for him, to say the least._ _

__"I'm sorry about that. Anyhow, are you free someday? I know you're probably not going to be able to go out, but if you do, we could go grab some coffee." You offered, closing the door to your apartment and heading out of the building. The man laughed abruptly through the phone, charm on his pitch._ _

__"Sure, where to?"_ _

__"Oh? Right now? I thought you had asked for a matcha latte, no?" You clenched your teeth upon realizing what you just had said. Ugh, you probably sounded like a total creep._ _

__"So you were listening in my conversation, eh? Sneaky." Pariston teased, letting out a groan as he sat up from his chair. "No worries, though, I'll take it on the way and drink it there."_ _

"Why not at the greed cafe? I'm heading out now." He continued, sliding his coat on and ordering for one of his chauffers to be ready as soon as he arrived downstairs. 

"Alright, I'll meet you there!" You beamed, putting on your most expensive set of clothes. Not like you had much, though- the best thing you had was a designer bag your mom had passed down onto you for generations.

After that, Pariston kept going out with you. He always took you out on dates and always paid, even if the restaurant was on the expensive side. Sometimes, you forgot how money wasn't a problem for the man. It was only a few months later that did he finally admit you work in the office. It was easy, at least at first, but the more papers he piled up, the less you were deprived of sleep and the more you regretted being here. Still, you stayed. You had worked ever so hard to meet his expectations and you weren't about to leave just because work was too much for you.

That was mistake number two.

"[Name], could you come to my office, please?" Pariston asked through the speaker, gaining the attention of many other co-workers. You only shrugged, not really seeing the problem with visiting his office. He was a nice guy, why was everyone so afraid of him?

You knocked on the door, and once a gentle _'Come in'_ came from the inside did you enter. Pariston greeted you with his sinister smile as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk with his hand. You admired the room; the books on the shelves organized by color, white and gold decor, and huge window that was to the right. You could see the whole city from up here!

"You needed me?" You questioned, sitting down on the leather chair with one of your legs crossed. The man only nodded, sliding a few papers in front of you.

"Well, my dear. You've been doing great regarding work, and so, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me with something more... serious." He grinned, a gentle hum erupting from his throat. "I'd just have you read everything and sign it if you agree with the terms and conditions." His hand lent you a pen, which you took with no hesitation. The edge of his fingertips brushed against the palm of your hand, making your cheeks grow a slight cloudy red.

Your eyes only scanned the first five points, completely ignoring the last few.

_'If 5 of the missions are failed, you'll have to pay in any way I ask you to."_

Mistake number three. You signed the paper, falling right into the master trap that Pariston had been planning for months. He knew you all too well- knew how you often forgot to read certain instructions and skipped a few steps in something. How gullible and easy to catch you were. This was something he had hoped to happen someday, to have a girl like you slip and be in the palm of his hand. Of course, he had yet to reveal his true nature. For now, he would keep his kind and fake mask, until you were far too vulnerable to escape him. Far too dependant on him to even live without him.

"Perfect! I'll give you your first mission tomorrow, get some rest now." Pariston smiled, holding your hands with his own.

"But what about my previous work? I have yet to-" You were interrupted as he pulled you towards him.

"Don't you worry, I'll hand that work to someone else." He chuckled, letting go of his soft grip. You couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the sudden intimacy. "Beans will deliver what you will do along with the outfit I have planned for you. Be ready before 7, I'll pick you up at that time."

"Alright, thank you, sir." You sat up and bowed, reaching the door right before he called out.

"From now on, call me Pariston, alright love?"

You giggled and nodded, carefully closing the door behind you.

『 ♥ ----------------------------- ♥ 』

"I guess that's how everything started..." You breathed out, leaning back on the booth. "Slowly but surely, the missions became harder to comply with, and the dresses he ordered me to put also grew to be more... uncomfortable to me. There's nothing wrong with revealing clothing, and I genuinely enjoy wearing it every now and then, but..." Your eyes dropped to the cup of coffee you were holding in your hands, visible discomfort in your face. A hand reached out to cup them.

"Like I said, please don't continue if you're uncomfortable." Chrollo muttered, a soft tone on his voice. He was so different from Pariston. So kind, he was. His doe eyes always resembled a diamond, and his calloused hands always made your heart flutter whenever he touched your skin. His voice was also very calming- dainty and graceful. Something you wanted to listen to for days on end.

"No, no. It's fine." You chuckled, looking up back at him with a smile. "It's just... I feel dumb for now realizing what he was doing to me. He was putting me on the spot and making _me_ rely on _him_ for support and safety." You continued and looked out the window, admiring the sunset.

"It's not your fault." 

_Oh._ How you needed to have those words said to you. And finally, they were, by a man you had met a few weeks ago but were already deeply head over heels for him. A few tears strolled down your cheek, and Chrollo grew truly worried. He leaned over and wiped the tears from your face with the suit he was wearing, completely ignoring how dirty it was getting thanks to a bit of the glitter on your cheeks. Just then did he realize that it was _you_ who became his weak spot. He wanted to protect you and nothing more- so long as you were safe and sound was he going to be happy. The second you crumbled down before him did he, too, as well.

"Oh, please..." You laughed softly, pushing him away with care. "It's nothing, really. I guess nobody had ever said that to me." You looked at him in the eyes, a smile on your face.

Chrollo felt like everything was finally okay. He always walked around without a worry, not caring if he were to be killed on the spot. But now, it was you who would now be on his mind for the rest of his life.

"You had me worried there... I don't really enjoy seeing people I care for cry." Chrollo looked off to the side, a bright blush on his pale skin. You decided to tease him for it.

"Oho? Did I just make the gang leader of the phantom troupe blush?" You inclined yourself over the table with a smug expression. He looked back towards you, your noses touching. You hurridly slumped back to the sofa, and now it wasn't only you who was a deep red. He laughed, having to cover his mouth to prevent weird stares come your way.

"Alright, alright. Lets get going, it's rather late." Chrollo sat up, leaving a 20-dollar bill on the table as a tip. His hand reached out for you and you, of course, took it. Your fingers intertwined with his, and a warm thrash filled your heart.

The ride back home was also comfortable. Soft music played and his hand still held yours. Once the two of you got back to the base, he opened the door to his room and let you in first.

"I'll wait outside, tell me when to come in." Chrollo smiled, closing the door. But, you stopped him.

Taking a deep breath, you looked up at him. "What if you don't wait outside...?"

He chuckled, a smirk plastering across his face.


End file.
